My Lovely Red King, Mikoto!
by laxus23
Summary: Everyone's happy that Mikoto's back! Especially Anna. But what if a certain king comes and starts a war with the other kings? Will he succeed and will the other kings be friends again? Or rivals.
1. The Beginning

**Spoilers! Project K anime Episode 13.**

* * *

After Mikoto died everyone was sad and headed back to the bar. It was silence. The bartender was behind the counter cleaning up. A girl with white hair who looked so little to be there sat down. When the bartender turned around he saw her.

He smiled sadly and said, "Anna, do you want some juice?"

She slowly shook her head as a 'no'.

Yata was very uncomfortable with the silence so he decided to cheer the place up. "Hey, Kamamoto! Want me to do some tricks?"

The man with blonde hair knew what he was trying to do and replied. "Are you trying to show off again?!" Yata grinned.

Then Yata started to do some cool tricks and everyone gathered around. "Did you see that Anna? I was gonna show it first to Miko-" Yata stopped himself before he could say his king's name. After he stopped Anna looked up. No one said a word. Then Izumo broke the silence.

"You bastards go outside and play! Don't use that skateboard in here!" He yelled out.

Yata got scared and apologized but he didn't instead he answered back to see if Anna would at least smile or insult him. "It's not playing!" He said. "It's called 'Hanging Out.'"

Izumo just looked at him. "Well to me it looks like your playing for your height! And go outside!"

"But I don't want to..."

Izumo smiled at him. "I never asked you whether you wanted to or not, did I?"

Yata started to get scared and Kamamoto. "I wont do it again then." Yata apologized. Yata looked at Anna's direction and he couldn't tell whether she was sad or happy because her face didn't show expression.

Anna stood up, walked to the couch and then closed her eye. Izumo, Yata, and Kamamoto looked at her.

"Anna are you tired?" Izumo asked sitting right next to her. She shook her head. Izumo nodded and went back to go get a drink.

"Anna," Yata said. "Want to use my skateboard?"

Izumo shot him a glanced. "Never mind...You know because um..."

"Because it'll get the floor dirty" Kamamoto said right when Yata couldn't think of an told the truth. He knew that if they told her a lie then she would ask 'why' and 'please' and Izumo wasn't in the mood.

"Hey guys what look what we got!" Bando said entering with Akagi, Sutr, Dewa, Chitose, and Fujishima.

"What?" Yata asked.

"We got a magazine that shows a girls bo-" He stopped himself because he saw Anna. "Bongo! You know how expensive those are." Everyone looked at him but didn't yell at him because he covered it up just in time.

"Let me see." Anna said walking towards them.

"NO!" Everyone yelled out.

"Because well..." Izumo started to say but didn't know what to say. Then someone came in.

Another women came in she had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white mini-dress with a black sash around her waist, white stockings, and white high heels. Everyone looked at her except Anna.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yata yelled out.

"Yata, calm down." Izumo said. "Why are you here, Seri?"

She had a straight face. "To drink."

"THEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Yata yelled again.

"Yata...that's not how we treat our costumers." Yata then 'Tsk' and went to go sit down in the couch.

"What would you like?" Izumo asked Seri. He didn't want to see her after what happened.

Seri was about to answer when her phone rang. "Yes? Uhu...uhu...ok I see. Yes I'll be right there." She then hung up and spoke. "I have to go. Something's come up." She then took off.

"Finally." Yata said.

Then it was silence again...like that day.

* * *

"What happened?" Seri said changed into her uniform. She was at the bridge where she once waited for her King to return because he was fighting Mikoto.

Fushimi answered. "Well we found dead bodies in the island around the school. And somehow I have a feeling he was strong "

"Like a king?" Seri asked.

"Yes it so appears." Akiyama said.

"Well then why aren't we going over there?" She asked.

"Because well first we need to put a sign that says 'Do not enter' and then we need to wait for the king."

"We get out of 5:00. So we start at 2:00" Fushimi said.

Then they waited for their king to come.

* * *

**Ok guys this is my first Project K Fanfiction and I'm sorry if their personalities doesn't fit them. But I promise it will get better!  
**


	2. Drinks

They waited for their blue king to come. And he did.

"Awahima, Fushimi, and Akiyama search the area if there's more bodies." The Blue King, Reisi commanded. They all nodded obeying.

While they were searching Fushimi, Awahima, and Akiyama looked at their watch. Only 4:30. The all sighed. They were all tired. After searching and finding nothing and no one they reported back. Reisi looked up to see all three of them coming his direction. "Nothing huh?" He said. "Well then let's go. Its already 5:00."

All three of them sighed with relief. They were heading home. They were so tired. Seri couldn't enter the bar without getting dirty looks from the members and even Izumo tried to hide his face she still knew that Izumo didn't want to see her. Saruhiko was really bored without teasing Yata and since Yata was in a bad mood and really sad plus he didn't have his powers. Himori was tired because now Saruhiko wanted to fight him everyday because he couldn't fight Yata. And they all headed home.

What the Blue King didn't say was that when he was looking around, he knew that a King was back.

* * *

The bar was still silence. Everyone knew that it would be like that forever. Anna was upstairs in her room. Without Tatara there was alright, they still had Mikoto. But now Mikoto was gone and Tatara. Izumo was cleaning his counter when his cigarette fell to the ground. Everyone looked at him. That has never happened before. Izumo always kept his cigarette in his mouth and never once dropped it especially in his bar! "_It would leave a mark_" They recall him saying.

Izumo bend down and picked it up. He then saw something he didn't want to see at the moment. There was a cover opened and he saw a picture of him, Tatara, and Mikoto. Tatara was in the middle smiling, Mikoto was smoking his cigarette and was in the left, and he was also smoking a cigarette and smiling a bit which he was in the right.

He picked it up and kept starring at it. He couldn't take his eyes off it. His two friends. They were both gone. _Am I next?_ He asked himself.

"Izumo...I want some juice." Anna said looking at him.

Izumo looked up and set the picture down where Anna couldn't see it because if she saw it then she would start crying because her beloved Mikoto was there.

"Coming right up." He told her forcing a smile. She nodded. "Anna I know that your very sad of Miko-" He stopped himself and gave her the juice she wanted. "Well your sad so anyways the blue king told me to take you to school."

Anna quickly looked up. "Why?"

"Well I don't want to. But I'm gonna say no. You belong here."

"WHAT?! THE BLUE KING WAS HERE?! WHAT THE HELL!" Yata yelled out. Kamamoto tried to calm down Yata.

"Actually it was Seri who told me but he told her to tell me." Izumo explained.

"How did she tell you?" Bando asked.

"What do you mean?" Izumo asked. Anna began to slurp her juice because she ran out. Izumo reached out and got her cup.

"Well because we were all here and we never saw her here except that day but she left early." Eric explained.

Izumo then finished pouring Anna's juice. "She actually called me. I didn't say anything else."

"It's all about texting now." Yata said.

"Shut up! She called me! And if she texted me that I would've texted back."

Yata just nodded "Sure you would."

Then Izumo started yelling and waving around the drink. Anna tried to get it but he moved his arms back and forth. Izumo finally noticed and said. "Oh sorry Anna. Here." Anna took it and began to sip it. Izumo then looked at Yata and remembered about how Yata couldn't pour drinks.

**~Flashback~**

_Anna was sipping her juice and was sitting right next to Mikoto. Mikoto looked down at Anna and sighed. _

_"What's wrong?" Izumo asked._

_"I'm tired.." Mikoto answered._

_"Yes I know. Your tired everyday!" Izumo said._

_"I finished my drink." Anna said._

_Mikoto looked at Izumo who looked back at him then at Anna. "Ok Anna here's the deal. Don't ever drink from anyone who serves you a drink except me and Mikoto"  
_

_"Why?" She asked._

_"W__hat if those idiots over there forget to clean a cup and it tastes more like liquor than juice."_

_Mikoto shot a glance at Izumo. "That better not happen."_

_Izumo then took a step back. "I'm very clean about this bar plus they shouldn't be serving drinks! If they are tell me ok? What if its Yata, Kamamoto, Bando, Akagi, Dewa, or even Eric! But I think it'll mostly be Yata doing that."_

_Anna nodded in agreement._

_Mikoto then went to the couch and leaned back where his back was pressing the cushions. He was going to sleep. _

_"Are you going to sleep?" Izumo asked. Mikoto grunted. "Well then go up stairs and go to your room! What if a customer came in and wanted to sit there!"_

_Mikoto then got up and went upstairs. He didn't like being told what to do but he was tired and preferred the bed. Anna then finished her juice and followed Mikoto. _

_They both fell asleep in Mikoto's bed._

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Hey Izumo...is Anna feeling ok ?" Bando asked.

"What?" Izumo said.

"Well I think something's up." He replied.

"She's ok. Plus if something was wrong I would've known or she would've told me right?"

Bando just nodded. Then Izumo looked at Anna who was heading upstairs.

_Please be alright...Anna._

* * *

**I'm really sorry if I upset anyone and I would like to apologize to Chickypeg. I did not know about my story and please also follow her story. It's called 'Growing Pains'. Please Chickypeg I apologize and I promise that I won't steal any ideas from you. I'm truly sorry.**_  
_


	3. Anna

"Anna! Anna! Come down stairs! I served you cereal! Anna!" Izumo yelled out while cleaning a glass. Everyone turned to see if she was coming down.

"Mr. Kusanagi is Anna alright?" Yata asked.

"Yeah I suppose. She hasn't told me otherwise." Izumo answered while putting the glass he was cleaning where it belonged and picked up another to clean that one.

"She's taking along time don't you think?" Kamamoto said.

"You pervert! What are you thinking?!" Yata yelled out.

"Nothing I just-"

"No he's right...she should've came down here right when I called her." Izumo answered with a serious tone.

Yata then let go of Kamamoto since he had both his hands wrapped around his neck. "I'll go check." Yata said.

"No I'll go." Izumo then went up stairs still carrying the glass with him. Either way, Kamamoto and Yata came along. "Anna I told you that breakfast is ready." Izumo then entered Mikoto's room. No one was there.

"Why'd you open that door? No one sleeps there! At least not anymore." Yata said looking down.

"Yeah Anna sleeps in her own room." Kamamoto stated.

"No...You're wrong." Izumo said looking both sides the room.

Yata and Kamamoto looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" They both asked.

"I found out that Anna sleeps in Mikoto's room secretly. I hear her sniff once in a while." Izumo answered.

"Anna?" Yata said. "Are you here?"

"Let's check _her_ room." Kamamoto suggested.

All three of them were now in front of Anna's room. "Anna, I'm coming in." Izumo said while turning the knob. When he opened the door no one was there. The window was open! Izumo then dropped his glass. "ANNA!"

* * *

"Sir are we headed to investigate some more?" Seri asked in the Blue King's room.

"Yes but we'll be there a little late. I wanted to do some re search on something...in the meantime why won't you prepare everything. I won't take long. And I'm sorry that everyone has to work even though today's a day off." The Blue King responded.

"Yes sir." Seri answered and was leaving the room, but before she did she asked. "Is everything all right?"

The Blue King looked at her and cleaned his glasses. "Yes it's just...we might have an unexpected guess."

Seri looked at him for a while and left the room. When she shut the door she then leaned back. "A King." She whispered. Then she continued walking and got everyone ready to go back to work.

* * *

"ANNA!" Izumo yelled out.

"She left? But why?" Kamamoto asked shocked.

"Call everyone and tell them to come immediately! We need to find Anna!" Izumo yelled.

"Yes of course!" Kamamoto said and got out his phone and started to call everyone. Yata couldn't move. He was shocked.

It didn't take long for everyone to come. Izumo then headed downstairs.

"Anna's missing?"

"Where'd did she go?"

"Why'd she leave?"

"Are you sure?"

Everyone HOMRA Member was asking and talking at the same time.

"QUIET!" Izumo yelled out. "We need to find Anna! I don't know why she left but I might have an idea of where she's at." Everyone looked at Izumo and nodded.

Yata finally came downstairs. "Well then? Let's go."

Izumo then closed the bar and headed out.

* * *

**-Anna-**

Anna was where she last was. Where she yelled out Mikoto's name after he died. _Sorry Anna. I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore. _Those words where the only thing she thought of. She still couldn't believe that her Mikoto was dead. She then tighten her fist. She didn't want to cry.

"Mikoto." She managed to whisper.

* * *

Everyone was running to find Anna. They were all in a little crowd. _Anna please be alright. _Izumo thought.

Then a figure appeared in front of them. "Hey there..._Mi~Sa~Ki~" _It was Saruhiko Fushimi.

"What the hell do you want? Don't you see where in a hurry!" Yata yelled out.

"Yes but I don't care." Saruhiko said.

"You bastard!" Yata said.

"Yata." Izumo said. Yata just nodded.

"Where looking for Anna. Have you seen her." Yata asked Saruhiko which he **hated** but he needed to ask to find Anna.

"Let me see...ummm No!" Saruhiko then laughed.

"Why you-" Yata said ans was about to fight when Izumo raised a hand.

"What are you going to do? _Mi~Sa~Ki~_?" Saruhiko asked.

"What do you mean? And STOP calling me that! " Yata asked and yelled out.

"What I mean is that you can't fight me! Your weak! Useless! You don't have your powers anymore since your **king died!**"

Everyone was shocked and stood quiet. They didn't know what to do.

"Why you-!" But this time Izumo said that.

"So what if I don't have my powers anymore! Huh! I'll punch you to death! And if I can't do that then I'll kick you to death! And if you take away my legs then I'll bite you to death! And If you knock out my teeth then I'll stare at you to death!"

Saruhiko was shocked. He never thought that Yata would say that.

"And if you'll excuse us we need to find Anna." Yata then walked passed Saruhiko and so did everyone else.

Then everyone was back to finding Anna.

* * *

After that happened Saruhiko went back to his headquarters.

"Where have you been. Fushimi?" Seri asked when she spotted him.

"Out." He answered.

She eyed him. "I smell smoke on you...have you been smoking?"

Saruhiko then knew what she was doing. She was getting back at him for whenever she was at the bar with HOMRA. He always pointed it out. "Tsk. I know what you're trying to do."

Seri then smiled. "Don't let it happen again."

Then everyone began to run to the cars. "What's going on?" Saruhiko said.

"If you were here then you would've known. But I'll tell you anyways. Were getting ready to go investigate some more."

Saruhiko then sighed. He got bored of that place. "Well let's go then."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yata asked Izumo as they where running.

"To the island where the school is. Except we aren't going to the school. Remember where we waited for Mikoto? And we yelled out 'No Blood...No Bone...No Ash' that's where she's at!" Izumo answered Yata.

"But why there? It brings back horrible memories."

"I know why but no time to explain." Izumo said getting tired of running.

"Why are we running so much? I mean I know it's Anna and she might be in danger but you never pushed Kamamoto so much." Yata said breathing hard.

"I heard that the Blue's are investigating there. And if they find Anna then...they'll take her." Izumo then got faster.

* * *

It took only a minute when they got there to spot Anna. Izumo was out of breath but still ran towards her. "Anna, are you ok?" Izumo asked while he had Anna in his arms. Anna just nodded. Everyone stood there breathing hard but smiling because she was ok.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Izumo tightened his grip. "I know what you're going through Anna..It's ok."

"Let's go home! But walking!" Kamamoto said in the ground.

After five minutes everyone decided to start walking. Izumo carried Anna bridal style. They we're all heading home until a figure appeared in front of them.

They didn't expect _him_ to show up.


	4. Stop Pretending!

They where about to walk home when they saw _him._

"Well I didn't expect you guys to be here." He said.

"Well look who it is...Reisi Munakata." Izumo said.

"What are you guys doing here?! This is a restricted area!" Seri yelled out.

"We where just looking for Anna!" Yata shouted.

Anna who was staring at Izumo's stomach finally looked up. She stared at The Blue King. Reisi, who finally noticed Anna staring a him, stared back. He still remembered his old friend's last words.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_I'm sorry...Anna. I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore._

_After Mikoto rested his head on Munakata's shoulder his eyes were slowing closing. Then Mikoto slipped off of Munakata's shoulder. Munakata's eyes were widened. He couldn't believe another king has died. And that king was The Red King. _

_He couldn't stay any longer. He had to leave. After walking he saw his crew. They all started chanting._

**~End Of Flashback~ **

* * *

Izumo finally noticed Munakata staring at Anna. He then tightened his grip. He looked at everyone and nodded. "If you'll excuse us..we'll be going now." Izumo said coldly.

They all started to walk home.

Anna then closed her eyes. She was tired. Anna then fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone finally arrived at the bar.

"I'm putting Anna to sleep..so be quiet." Izumo said.

Yata went to go get his skateboard from the couch. Now without his powers his skateboard was just **normal. Boring. Plain.**

Izumo finally came downstairs. "She should be asleep for about 2 hours. So why everyone so sad?"

"I miss him." Yata finally said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yata." Izumo said with a weak smile. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't take it anymore! Stop acting like nothing ever happened!" Yata yelled out. He then started to cry. "What are we without a King!"

"Yata." Izumo said said.

"He saved me!" Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I couldn't even save him!"

"Yata stop it." Kamamoto said softly.

"You'll wake up Anna." Eric whispered.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP! STOP PRETENDING EVERYTHING'S FINE, WHEN ITS NOT! ESPECIALLY YOU IZUMO! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND! AND YOUR JUST PRETENDING NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!" Yata shouted.

Izumo then grabbed Yata from the collar. "How do you think I feel! Huh? I just lost two of my closest friends! I'm the only one left from all three of them! You don't think I'm sad? I am..ok..I admit it. I'm just pretending that nothing ever happened because...because I'm doing this for Anna! And I expect you to do the same!" Izumo's voice was shaking through everything he said.

Everyone stood in silence. Izumo finally let go of Yata's collar and went back to the counter to clean some cups.

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

Everyone was watching T.V, talking,or drinking. "Hey Izumo." Yata said and Izumo turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..for what I did." Yata said.

"It's alright..I know how you feel." Izumo answered.

Yata and Izumo heard footsteps in the stairs. They finally saw who it was when she got down. "Well look who's awake." Izumo said smiling. "What some cookies and some warm milk, Anna?" Anna nodded and sat down.

"Anna..want me to give you a piggy back ride?" Yata asked Anna.

Anna shook her head.

"I want a piggy back ride." Kamamoto said.

"Are you insane! I'll get squished!" Yata said.

Everyone then laughed.

"Here you go Anna." Izumo said while putting the plate of cookies and the warm milk down.

Anna then started to eat.

"I want some cookies." Kamamoto said. He then grabbed one of Anna's cookies.

Izumo who saw, slapped his hand. "Those are Anna's!"

"It wouldn't hurt to give us some." Yata pouted.

"Fine." Izumo sighed. He then went back to the kitchen.

"Here." Izumo said returning. He had a big badge of cookies.

"Awesome!" Everyone said.

While everyone was eating, Izumo started to clean the crumbs everyone was leaving.

"Now Anna...let's go ride my skateboard!" Yata said with a mouth full of cookies.

They were all walking to the door. Now everyone was outside.

"Ok Anna I'm gonna help you get on." Yata then carried Anna and placed her on top of her skateboard.

"Yata...If Anna falls...you'll pay." Izumo said in a deadly voice.

Yata then nodded and suddenly got nervous. "Ok Anna..now put one foot onto the floor." Yata said shaking a lot. Yata then looked at Izumo who was dead serious. And without thinking, Yata accidentally elbowed Anna. The skateboard then started to move. Anna tried to grab Yata's hand but it was too late.

Izumo's eyes then widened. He was shocked. "ANNA!"

Yata finally looked back and noticed Anna riding away. Everyone then tried to catch Anna. Anna tried to stop by putting her hand down the street but it started to hurt and she saw her hand. It was all scraped.

Izumo then started to run was so close to Anna. He then threw himself and caught Anna. Yata finally caught up and got his skateboard. He ran to where Izumo and Anna was."Is she alright?" Yata asked.

"Is she alright?" Izumo said. He then turned around. He was mad. "She hurt her hand because of you!"

"I'm sorry." Yata squealed.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry! That's all! She could've been more hurt if I didn't catch her!" Izumo yelled.

Everyone was finally there to see what happened to Anna.

"Bando...take care of Anna for a while." Izumo said while putting Anna down. He then rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles.

"What are you gonna do, Mr. Kusanagi?" Yata asked.

"I'm gonna kill you, you idiot!" Izumo said and then started to chase Yata.

Anna looked at her hand and saw that it was healing by itself. She then saw red flames. Her eyes started to widen. She tried using her powers but couldn't. She didn't have any. She also couldn't feel it.

After a while of chasing Yata, Izumo finally caught him and scolded him.

Everyone went back to then bar. Yata noticed something. They were back to normal. Well Kind of.

Izumo then looked at Anna. He was the only one who saw the flames. He then started to think one question that was in his mind.

_Was he back?_

* * *

**Hey guys..Sorry for the late update! I promise I'll try to update more often.  
**


	5. Thunder Strikes

Izumo was still sleeping in his bed. Anna who was awake got up and went to Izumo's bed room. She started to poke his cheek to wake him up. Nothing. She was wearing her pajamas that Izumo bought for her. They had little lions on them.

"Izumo." Anna whispered. Still nothing. "Izumo." Anna said softly. Nothing. She was starting to get annoyed. "Izumo!" Anna said.

Izumo finally woke up. He sat up and looked at Anna. "Anna what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you hurt?!" Anna then shook her head. "That's a relief."

Anna then got on top of Izumo's bed. "Where is everyone?" Izumo asked.

"They all went to a city and they told me that they where going to come back at 5:00" Anna answered.

"They woke you up?" Izumo asked. Anna nodded. "Those jerks! I can't believe them! They woke you up so early! Who would do such a thing. If they woke me up I would've been mad at them."

"Are you mad I you woke up?" Anna asked.

"No. I'm not mad. So why did they wake you up and not me?"

"They said that you would really be mad if they woke you up early."

"Well since where up better make breakfast. Go change." Izumo told Anna. Anna nodded and went to her bedroom to change.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Izumo yelled through the phone. He was mixing the batter to make pancakes for Anna. "Why did you wake up Anna? And why'd you leave?"

"Were sorry but how where we going to tell you without waking you up?" Yamamoto said.

"Well why didn't you just leave a note?" Izumo said.

"We didn't think of that...And we came to this city because we heard that Eric owed some money and we had to come to pay it off."

"Well I got to go. Call me when your heading home." Izumo then hung up. Anna was seated and was waiting to eat. "Here you go Anna. I made pancakes,egg,toast, sausages, and I served us milk!" Izumo said with a bright smile. He then put all the plates in the table that Anna chose for them.  
When they both sat down they started to eat.

"So Anna whats your plans today?" Izumo said.

"Nothing." Anna responded.

"Well thats no fun. Why not go out? We could go to the mall and get you some toys like plushies or new clothes and new shoes. Then stop in the arcade or go to the movies!" Izumo said.

"Its ok. You don't need to buy me anything. I really appreciate everything I have. Especially when I'm with Homra." Anna said.

"AWWW Anna! Your so adorable!" Izumo said rubbing his cheek with hers. He then let go of her. "Well let's clean up and head out!"

* * *

They finished cleaning the plates and cups, and put them away. And now they where heading towards the mall. Izumo then opened the door for Anna. She went in and said a 'Thank you' to him. When they went in they where shocked of what they saw. There was a ton of people.

"There must be a sale or something." Izumo said. Then a store opened up and all the people saw. They then started running towards that store. Sadly Izumo and Anna where right in front of it. "Let's go." Izumo said and saw that there was a sale, but only on a couple of stores. They then came across a crowd but not as large as the other one. Still, there was a lot of people.

Anna then held Izumo's hand. He looked down and smiled at her. "Anna look! An ice-cream store! Wanna go eat?" Anna nodded.

They got in line. "This line is taking forever." Izumo said in a bored face.

Anna, feeling guilty because she wanted to eat here said, "We could just leave if you want. We don't have to eat here." But she did want to here.

"No Anna. I said that we'll eat here and were eating here. Plus it'll all be worth it!" Izumo said. When it was there turn in line Izumo ordered there Ice-creams. He got Anna strawberry and he got himself vanilla. He also got both of them cups. Anna had to let go of Izumo's hand because he wanted to carry the Ice-Creams for both of them to be a gentleman. They sat down in a table and stared eating their ice-creams. Izumo was across from Anna and the same went for Anna.

"Want to try some my Ice-cream?" Izumo asked. He then got his spoon and served it with some of his Vanilla and lifted it up. "Say 'Ah'." Anna opened her mouth and tasted it. She did like it.

"Have some of mine." Anna got her spoon and lifted it up. Izumo opened his mouth and tried some.

"That was good." Izumo said smiling. Anna kept staring at Izumo's Vanilla. She never tried it before until now, and she seemed to really liked it. Izumo finally noticed. "Want my Ice-cream? We could switch."

Anna didn't really want to. Izumo really likes Vanilla and she didn't want to be mean. "But you like Vanilla. I dont want to take it away from you."

"Hmm. Well I have an Idea. Let's have half and half. You get half your Ice-cream and I'll get half my Ice-cream and we could put it in our cups. So we could have Vanilla and Strawberry." Izumo and Anna now had half Vanilla and half Strawberry.

"Well I'm done." Izumo said. Anna nodded saying the same thing.

"Let's go see some stores." Izumo said. They got up and Izumo left a tip. Anna was putting her chair in. "Come one." Izumo said.

Anna was ready and she headed towards Izumo. She grabbed his hand and went to see some stores.

* * *

"Anything you like?" Izumo asked Anna. She shook her head. "Well let's go to the next store." While they where walking a women saw Izumo and winked at him. Izumo politely smiled at her. Anna never really liked women with Izumo except with Seri. She always thought that if Izumo found a women the he would stop listening to her, and she would be alone again. She didn't want to be selfish so she let him.

"Well your so handsome." She said. "My names Yuki. What's yours?"

"Well madam, my name is Izumo. And you have such a lovely name." She then started to giggle. Anna then hid behind Izumo's legs. They started to talk for a while and Anna got bored. She looked at every stores windows. She then saw a store that caught her attention. She saw tons of bracelets.

"Izumo." Anna said. Izumo paid no attention since he was flirting with Yuki.

"So what brings you here?" Yuki asked Izumo.

"Well you know I'm here like everybody else." Izumo said and laughed.

"Well would you like to get something to eat?" She said.

"Well.." Izumo hesitated.

"Izumo." Anna said this time but louder and then she let go of Izumo's hand, because there where a lot of people walking their direction. When she let go Izumo's hand he finally noticed.

"Anna! Anna." Izumo said panicking.

"Come on." Yuki said pulling Izumo's hand. Then the crowd left. "I don't know who you where with but forget about her."

Izumo the got mad. "Forget about her? Forget about her?! Screw you!" He then started searching for Anna. _I'm an idiot. Why would I forget about Anna?_

He then found her in the ground sitting down. "Anna are you alright?" Anna then nodded. She got up and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry,Anna. I should've never forgotten about you. Can you please forgive me." He was now hugging Anna.

He let go. She patted his head. "It's ok. I forgive you." He helped her get up.

"W-Wait!" Yuki yelled out.

"Leave us alone! No one ever tells me to forget a friend!" Izumo then left with Anna. "This time I'll hold your hand." Then Izumo grabbed Anna's hand.

* * *

Anna wanted to tell Izumo that her right leg hurted because she fell from the crowd. Instead she told him that "Izumo can we go to that store?"

"Yeah." Izumo said nodding. Izumo then headed with Anna to where the bracelets where. "Like anything?" Anna wasn't sure because she was still searching. While she was searching she found what she wanted. It was a bracelet with a lion on it. Next to the Lion was a cigarette, a skateboard, a piece of chicken, a hat, a little sweater, glasses, sun glasses, and a camera. She really wanted it, but didn't want to waist Izumo's money.

"You want that one?" Izumo asked her.

"No its fine." She answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I need to go to the restroom." She said trying to change the subject.

"Well there's one next to this store. I'll wait for you." She nodded and went in.

While she went in the restroom he hurried back inside the store and got the bracelet. He went to the cashier and paid for it. He put it in his pocket. Anna finally came out.

"Well let's go." He said. She nodded and was about to grab his hand when she fell. Her leg still hurted."Are you alright? It was that crowd wasn't it?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to trouble you." She said softly. He then sighed. He turned his back on her and bend down.

"Get on." He said. "I'll give you a piggy back ride. Your leg is not sprain or anything but it might be from all the walking you did and it hurts." She smiled softly at him and got on.

They both headed to the bar.

* * *

"Are you guys coming?" Izumo asked Yata through the phone.

"Yeah we'll be there." Yata said.

"Well ok come back safe." Izumo then hung up. He was about to put his phone away when he started receiving a call. He answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Seri. I was wondering if you want to meet up."_

"Yeah. Come to the bar."

_"Actually I wanted to meet up outside the bar."_

"Why? The members aren't here. There not gonna be here for a couple of hours."

_"Yeah but I might get caught from one of the blues and if they see me..."_

"What about a restaurant?" Izumo suggested.

_"Yeah..I'll meet you in 20 minutes."_

"Ok bye." Izumo hung up and looked what time was it. 4:05. Yata and the rest said that they where coming at 5:00. He sill had time. "Do you mind being by your self Anna? Just for a while. I'll be back in 10 minutes. I'm just going to talk to Seri about how The Blues should leave us alone." Anna nodded. "Thanks. Don't open the door to anyone"

He got up but then stopped. "I almost forgot." He put his hand in his pocket and got out the bracelet Anna wanted. "Here. I saw that you really wanted it and you hardly ask for anything so I decided to buy it for you. Let me see your wrist." Anna held out her wrist and Izumo put it on. "There. It looks good on you."

Anna then started to blush. She really appreciated that Izumo bought her the bracelet. She gave a puppy look and she started to shake.**(If you see in the manga of K Memory of Red Chapter 12 when spoilers: when Anna and Mikoto broke Tatara's camera and she looked really nervous.) **

"Are you alright?" Izumo said worried.

"Thank you so much!" Anna then hugged Izumo.

"No problem. Just remember that I'll always be with you."She nodded. "Well...I'll be going on. Don't open the door to anyone." He locked the bar and headed to see Seri. Izumo never knew that the bracelet he bought for Anna, would risk both there lives.

* * *

"So whats up Seri? You didn't just want to have a friendly chat."

"Actually I did." She said.

"Hurry up. I left Anna home alone and I promised her to be there in 20 minutes."

"Izumo I wanted to say that if you wanted to join us. The Blues. Since you know Mikoto..."

"No thank you. Plus, And dont tell anyone. I saw the red flames."

"W-What? Do you know what your saying?"

"When Anna was injured I saw red flames and it was healing her hand."

"Sorry but he cant be alive I mean he can but its not possible. My captain told us that he vanished. gone. Disappeared. Dead." Seri said.

"We all do respect Seri but if you dont keep your mouth shut then I'll guess I'll have to close if for you!" Izumo said harshly.

"Sorry."

Then minutes passed. It started to rain. Then a flash.

"What was that?" Izumo asked.

"Thunder. I heard that tonight we where going to have thunder " She said.

_Don't worry. Yata and the rest must be home with Anna. I did give them a spare key._ Izumo thought. Then his phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Hey its me Yata. I guess we can't come home tonight. It seems to be raining a lot over here and its going to be hard to drive." _

"I understand. Well...find a hotel"Izumo then hung up. He also realized something. He left Anna alone! "I got to go! Bye Seri." He started to run as fast as he could.

* * *

**-Anna-**

Anna was at one of the tables then she noticed that it was raining. She didn't mind but then she saw a flash. Her eyes started to widen. _Could it be thunder? No. That's silly. _She thought. Then there was a big boom. Thunder struck. She let out a scream. She was scared. It has already been 30 minutes and Izumo wasn't there. He must've still been with Seri. It turned out that Anna was wrong. Seri was one of the women who took Izumo away from her.

Thunder struck again. She was now shaking. She was scared. She stood up. She had to go to a room. She was cold after all. Which room though?

* * *

"Anna! Where are you?" Izumo said finally inside the bar. He was wet from the rain. Thunder struck. He looked at all the tables and under them. He looked behind the counter. She wasn't there. _The door was locked so she must be here._ He headed towards upstairs. He checked her room. No one. Then he entered Mikoto's. Still No one. He then entered his room.

Thunder struck again but this time it was louder. He decided to change really quick so when he found Anna he wouldn't be so cold. He changed so fast that a minute didn't even pass. "Anna?" Izumo whispered. No reply.

Then there was a flash and thunder struck again. This time it was the loudest he heard. Then Anna let out a yell. He found her in the opposite side of his bed in the floor with a blanket. Anna then sees Izumo and runs towards him. She hugs him and he notices that she's shaking a lot.

"Anna it's ok. I'm here. Your safe now." He whispers. He now saw her bracelet. "Don't you think that the bracelet remind you of everyone in Homra."

She then looked at him.

"The lion is Mikoto. The cigarette is me. The skateboard is Yata. The piece of chicken is Kamamoto. The hat is Akagi. The little sweater is glasses is Dewa and the sun glasses is Bando. And the camera is Tatara. And your wearing the bracelet." Izumo explained. He noticed that there was a spot missing. _I'll make her one. _He thought.

Then the most loudest thunder struck. She then jumped. He carried her bridal style and put her beneath the blankets in his bed. Then he laid down next to her. For some reason she wasn't scared anymore. They both then got sleepy.

_Even though he's not mikoto he's still warm._ Anna thought.

_I promise I'll always be here Anna._ Izumo thought.

Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

**That took a while. But I finally finished this chapter! I hoped you guys all liked this chapter. I got the idea from the manga K-Memory Of Red. Well I'll be updating as soon as possible. Thank you to: Bre Renee, Fille de Reves, ****SalamanderNatsu17, Tonja, dark atenea, IRAWRIchigo, iiDorkie, ponishka,xXxLOVEANIMExXx,Gorelotte, and blueeyes775 for following or reviewing my story, and reading my story. Also to my future followers! Thank you!  
**


	6. Mikoto?

Izumo was behind his bar cleaning the counter when Yata and the rest came in. "Where here!" Yata shouted.

"Yes. I hear you loud and clear Yata." Izumo said.

"Did you shout only because you think Izumo's old and can't hear?" Kamamoto said.

"Old?" Izumo said with a smile on his face.

"I never said that! He's lying !" Yata said getting nervous.

"But you said so yourself, Yata-san. You told me that Izumo is old." Kamamoto said sitting next to Anna who was sipping her morning juice.

"I never said that! I said that whenever I enter the bar I see it how it was back then. The bar doesn't look old. I never said Kusanagi was old!You tubby!" Yata said going over to Kamamoto and hitting him behind the head.

"Well thank you Yata. But I'm not old." Izumo said with still the same smile.

"I-I understand." Yata said frightened.

"Mr. Kusanagi can we take Anna out today to play in the Arcade." Yata asked.

"No." Izumo said.

"Why not?" Bando asked.

"The weather said that it's going to snow today later on. And I don't want you guys to get lost." Izumo said sitting down in the couch.

"But it rained yesterday." Yata said.

"The weather's crazy Yata." Izumo said.

A costumer came in. Izumo quickly got up and went behind the counter. "Welcome!" He greeted. "What can I help you with?"

"Actually I'm here only for a few questions." The young man said. He looked like he was around his twenties. The man had green hair, brown eyes, he wore simply black pants, a wristband that was brown and gray, a black and gray striped shirt with a black coat.

"And those are?" Izumo said knowing that this guy was either going to ask about how he kept his bar so clean and beautiful or about something serious. Well his bar is serious to him but of something else instead of his bar.

"Whose the strongest from all of you?" The man asked.

"Excuse me?" Izumo said.

"Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Haruto Datta. Nice to meet you." Haruto said.

"I'm-" Izumo was about to say his name when he got cut off.

"Izumo Kusanagi. Yes I know." Haruto said.

"How do you know that?" Izumo said getting serious now.

"Not important so who's the strongest?" He asked again.

"What's it up to you?" Izumo said.

"Don't make me ask again." Haruto said getting serious as well.

"Miko- I mean Izumo." Yata said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to become a clan with me." Haruto said taking a seat across from Izumo from the bar.

"Who exactly are you?" Izumo asked.

"My name is Haruto Datta like I said. I'm the Green king."

"The Green King? What do you do? Trying to help the planet? Don't worry we recycle and we don't litter." Yata said laughing.

"No thank you." Izumo said smiling at Yata's comment.

"You guys are weak without powers." Haruto said getting mad now.

"No were not." Yata said.

"Then I challenge you, Izumo to a fight." Haruto said.

"Hey I'm the one who said that were not! challenge me!" Yata said getting up but sitting right back down when Kamamoto placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled him down.

"Yata don't cause more trouble than it is." Kamamoto whispered.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You don't have any powers now do you. Not after what happened to Mikoto." Haruto said staring at Izumo. "Never really met the guy. I heard he was the scariest and the strongest guy. Even when it came to being king. I also saw that he died with a smile in his face. How cool for a guy right?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Izumo said with a serious face.

"Yes you do. That day you went back to where he was fighting Munakata and started to look for him. There was a pile of blood but no sign of the Red King. You assumed that he vanished. Well we all did. But we might be wrong."

"What do you mean?" Izumo said remembering that he saw the red fire healing Anna's hand.

"No Blood. No Bone. No ash." Haruto said smirking. "At the end it came to that didn't it?"

Izumo then started to roll up his sleeves.

"So you changed your mind. You do want to fight me now." Haruto said laughing. "But how are you going to so that?"

"Like any other normal guy." Izumo said now rolling up the left side.

"You where once normal, Izumo. But ever since you had powers from the king...you'll never be a normal guy again." Haruto said.

"What are you going to do?" Fujishima whispered to Izumo.

"I'm going to fight fist with fist with this guy. Like how I used to when I was in middle school, and high school." Izumo said.

Haruto then got up. "You ready?" Izumo gave a nod.

"I don't allow fighting in my bar so if you don't mind we could fight outside." Izumo said.

Haruto just sighed. "So that's one of the reasons why this bar is so clean and unscratched. By the way I've been meaning to ask you. Who's that little girl that looks like a pretty doll." Haruto then pointed at Anna.

"Someone who is very important to me and I would never let anything happen bad to her." Izumo said smiling at Anna.

"So your her dad." Haruto said with a bored face.

"You could say that." Izumo said opening the door so they could fight outside. "Yata get Anna and go upstairs."

"But Mr-" Yata began.

"Now Yata." Izumo said.

"Yes sir." Yata then grabbed Anna's hand. "Let's go Anna." But Anna wouldn't move. "Anna?" Yata said. "Izumo told me to take you upstairs. Now."

"To make it a fair fight I won't use my powers against you." Haruto said. Everyone was inside the bar except for Izumo and Haruto who where outside preparing to fight.

"Don't you have a clan already?" Izumo asked.

"A few people actually." Haruto answered. "Let's make a bet...If you land at least 5 punches on me then you don't have to join me. But if you don't and I end up beating you then I take the little girl with me."

"Don't bring Anna into this." Izumo said with fierce eyes.

"I was going to say that you would join me and do whatever I say you know to make you guys miserable, but you guys need something more important like something dear to your lives. And that little girl is the key." Haruto explained.

"Fine deal" Izumo said.

"Mr. Kusanagi! What are you saying? What if he cheats and uses his powers?" Shohei shouted.

"I was getting to that. In the deal you have to mention that you can't use any powers. And if you do then the deals off and Kamamoto will go up to the phone and call the Blues." Izumo said putting his glasses in position.

"Fine." Haruto said.

"Anna. Let's go upstairs." Yata said.

"I want to see Izumo." Anna said quietly.

Yata just looked down at Anna and back to Izumo. "OK well watch him. But if things get out of control then we have to go upstairs." Anna just simply nodded. Everyone focused on Izumo and Haruto.

"Let's get started." Haruto said.

Izumo ran up to Haruto and landed a punch right in his left cheek. "Alright that's one." Yata said smiling. Izumo then punched Haruto's right cheek. "Two punched. This guy is going down."

"Yata don't you think somethings up?" Kamamoto said.

"What do you mean?" Yata asked letting go of of Anna's hand.

"What I mean is maybe this guy has something up his sleeve." Kamamoto said.

"No!" Yata said punching Kamamoto's right shoulder. But right when Kamamoto said that, Yata wasn't so sure that Izumo was going to win now.

Haruto then grabbed Izumo's both hands and his knee hits Izumo's stomach. Haruto then kicks him making Izumo almost loose his balance but doesn't fall. "That's all your going to get." Haruto tells Izumo walking towards him. Haruto makes a fist with his right hand and punches Izumo in his right cheek. Then again in his right cheek. And again. He does it five times in a row and let's go, leaving Izumo's right cheek very red.

Izumo starts walking towards Haruto and was about to punch him when Haruto catches his fist. "Your only going to land those two punches on me and thats it." Haruto said softly. Haruto then gets Izumo's collar and hold him up but then lets go but is now punching Izumo with both fists in the face. Haruto then starts to laugh. He stops punching Izumo and throws him in front of the bar where everyone is shocked. "Guess I win huh?" Haruto said.

"Mr... ?" Kamamoto says shocked.

"Hey ..get up." Yata says with tearful eyes. "Get up! You don't them to take Anna do you?"

"He's not getting up. He's done for." Haruto says with a smirk on his face.

"No. Mr. Kusanagi. Hey can you hear me?" Yata asks keeping his eyes on Izumo.

"Yata...I don't think he can hear you." Dewa said sadly.

"What? No your wrong he can. No time for games!" Yata tries one more time.

"Yata." Eric says looking over to Yata then back at Izumo.

"Hey!Come on get up! Stop playing around. Is this a joke? Haha. There I laughed now get up." Yata keeps saying.

"Yata." Eric says again a little louder.

"No! He's going to get up! I know he is!" Yata yells at Eric.

"Look at him." Kamamoto says. "He's all beat up."

Yata then looks at Izumo and his eyes widen a little. "Hey come on get up! your not going to leave us are you! Your the only person we have! Tatara's not here. Mikoto's not here. Your not gonna leave...are you?"

Izumo then lifts his head but struggles. He then looks at Anna and sees that Yata didn't take her upstairs. He sees Anna do something that shocks him. Even though Anna doesn't show expression on her face Izumo saw it. And no one else did. They where all too focused on him. Anna was scared. She had the same expression on her when they where at Ashinaka High School and there was unexpected explosions and he remembers her sitting in a chair frightened. He remembers her trembling and he didn't want to see her like that again. She was scared that he might not get up and was too injured. And how there going to take her away. No way he's going to let anyone do that!Especially Haruto and Scepter 4.

"Izumo please get up." Anna says softly. No one heard her say that except Izumo.

Izumo starts to get up and stand up. He starts to run after Haruto. He then punches Haruto in the right cheek. "No Blood." He punches Haruto in the left cheek this time. "No Bone." Finally he punched him on the stomach. "No Ash!"

"Damn." Haruto says kneeling sown. "That was unexpected. You get to keep the girl."

"Yata's right. I'm not leaving." Izumo said.

"Alright!" Yata says and the rest cheer for Izumo.

"Mark my word though...I will come back stronger. When you get your powers back." Haruto says. Izumo was the only one who heard him because everyone was too busy cheering inside the bar.

"Yata close the bar." Izumo says giving a smile to Yata. Yata goes to the door and changes the sign 'Open' to 'Close'.

"Are you hurt ?" Kamamoto asks.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry." Izumo says going to Anna and carrying her. "Thanks Anna. You made me win." He whispers.

"Look its snowing." Yata says pointing outside.

Izumo then puts Anna down. "All right I'll make hot chocolate." Izumo says going to the kitchen. Five minutes later Izumo comes back with a cup of hot chocolate for everyone but of course he had to go back and get the rest since he couldn't carry all of them. He also gave everyone a cup coaster. They sat down and started to talk when a shadow of a person was coming inside the bar.

"Sorry where closed." Izumo said putting the cup down in the cup coaster. The man opened the door anyways and walked in. He took three steps in and the door slowly closed. They saw that the man was bloody and the blood was dripping onto the floor and then everyone saw who it was and everyone was shocked.

"Sorry for all the mess..Izumo." The man said.

"Mikoto?"

* * *

**So..what do you think? Please review. What? Who could it be? Your gonna have to read the next chapter and find out! :)  
**


	7. The Red King

"Mikoto?"

The man then fell to the floor. Izumo ran towards him and lifted one arm and placed it in his left shoulder. "Get the keys and start the car now! Where taking him to the hospital!"

Everyone scrabbled to their feet and got the keys and started the car. Izumo told Yata to close the bar and they headed to the hospital as fast as they could. They got a room and they started to treat him. After that the doctors and nurses left, everyone crowded around.

"Is it really him?" Kamamoto asked.

"It really is Mikoto!" Yata said smiling.

"But how is that possible?" Izumo said in a serious voice.

"What are we going to do now?" Yata asked.

They used the excuse that Mikoto's condition was like that because he was boxing and got injured like that. Lame excuse I know but Yata panicked on answering that question so he said that.

"Well first thing is first we can't tell the blue's about any of this. That Mikoto's back and that he's here. Second, we have to act that none of this happened. We have to act normally. We'll go back to the same routine and somehow we'll sneak in here everyday. Somebody has to stay with Mikoto though unless something happens." Izumo explained as Anna squeezed his hand.

"Okay..who will stay then?" Shohei said while adjusting his hat.

"I will." Bando said smiling.

"What? No way! It's going to be me!" Yata yelled but as a whisper.

"Girls, girls. Come down. A man has to do the job. Of course its going to be me." Dewa said crossing his arms.

"If its taking care of someone then I'm better suited for the job." Kosuke said nodding.

"I have nothing better to do...so I should do it."Erick whispers softly.

"Alright. Alright. Let me think." Izumo said as he places two fingers to his chin.

"Can I stay?" A soft voice said that quiets the room.

Izumo then looks down and notices that Anna said that. He slowly shakes his head. Then he faces the rest of the gang and says, "Anna can't stay because she's too young and what if someone wants to steal her? Bando and Dewa you two would love to stay but you guys are going to be alone and knowing you two you would be bored and wander somewhere else. Yata you might fight with the nurse or doctors yelling out if they know what there doing and if there doing everything correctly. Shohei if you see a pretty girl then you'll get distracted as well. Kosuke what if you look out the window and see a cat or dog or whatever..you'll want to help it. Erick well you can stay. But if something's going on outside like a fight then you'll just join in."

"So your saying that where not responsible and enough and _you_ should stay?" Yata says turning around so Izumo is now looking at his back.

Izumo shakes his head. "No. I need to be at the bar. What if Seri comes and asks for me and she starts to suspect something. So my plan is.."Izumo got interrupted right when the door opened. It was a nurse.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you all related?" The nurse asks as she checks the chart.

"Yes. He's my..brother and this is his daughter." Izumo says as he looks down on Anna. "Those three are his cousins. Those four are his um..are also his cousins..and he is his nephew."

"Okay. Just checking because if you weren't related to him then I was afraid I would've had to kick you out." She puts the chart down and leaves the room.

"Cousins?" Shohei, Dewa, Kamamoto, Erick, Chitose, Kosuke, and Bando all said with a confused look.

"Why am I the nephew?" Yata questioned still having his backed turned.

"It was all I had ok." Izumo said with a sigh.

"So who's going to stay?" Dewa says.

"Well take turns." Izumo finally spoke after thinking a little more.

"But I thought you didn't trust us." Kamamoto whispers.

"We'll I'm gonna have to. Lets say that each of us stay with two. So if one gets distracted then at least there's one still paying attention. First shift is Bando and Shohei. Second shift is Kosuke and Erick. Third shift is Dewa and Chitose. Fourth shift is with Kamamoto and Yata. And the fifth shirt is going to be me and Anna. After our shift is done we'll call you guys over. Whoever gets the night shift will have to stay for the night. Also remember if he wakes up call me immediately."

Right when Izumo explained that he will trust them to look after Mikoto Yata turned around looking happy. "Really? You mean it?" Yata asks.

"Yeah I mean it. We'll each stay four hours." Izumo then headed towards the door. "But still don't let your guard down. It might be a trap tested my that king for revenge or something."

They all left except for Bando and Shohei who's shift just started.

* * *

**-At the Bar-  
**"Is my shift almost there yet?" Yata asks as he slouches back sitting in the couch.

"Yata we where just there 10 minutes ago. Bando and Dewa's shift just started." Izumo says looking now at Yata.

"Yeah we'll it feels like time is going slow." Yata complained.

"You feel like time is going slow because you keep checking what time it is. It makes time slower for you because your waiting for something and you want it to go faster." Izumo explained.

"Well then how do I make it stop?" Yata asked.

"Entertain yourself. Watch something on TV. Watch a new show or anime. Go outside and play with your skateboard. Your shift doesn't start until 16 more hours." Izumo says now organizing the bottles of wine.

"Fine I'll watch TV." Yata reaches out for the control and turns the TV on. "Anna want to watch something with me?" Anna nods her head and sits next to Yata.

"Yata sit up straight. Anna is and since your slouching next to her it's going to make you look like a little kid." Right when Izumo said that Yata sat up straight. He was now going through all the channels.

"Tell me if you want to see something." Yata tells Anna as he is still changing the channels. While he was changing them he kept saying what was on out loud. "History Channel. Paid Program. Commercial. Commercial. Commercial. New IPhone. A guy painting a rabbit. Scooby-Doo. Wrestling." This was going on for a while and that was getting on Izumo and the rest of the HOMRA guys annoyed.

"Just pick a channel already!" Chitose yells out annoyed.

"Well its not that easy! I have to be into the show." Yata yells back.

"Your annoying us by saying every channel you say! I bet your even annoying Anna!" Chitose yells back pointing at Yata.

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-hu."

"Anna I'm I annoying you?" Yata asks but before Anna could say her answer Chitose jumps in saying something.

"See told you." Chitose says smiling as if he won this round.

"She hasn't even answered the question." Yata says turning around and continues to change the channel while saying what's on out loud. "Discovery Channel. A chef cooking. The News. The News. More News."

"Yata just pick a channel for all our sakes." Izumo says putting some bottle up.

"Fine. What channel is it when they only put on Anime?" Yata asks stopping on a cooking channel.

"236." Izumo says relief that Yata will finally stick with one channel.

Yata pressed the numbers on the remote and immediately the channel went on. "Next Durarara." And with that the commercials showed up. "Well it's in commercials might as well change the channel."

"No! I like that anime." Dewa says lying since he has never heard of that anime whatsoever.

"Oh yeah? Then what's it about." Yata asks suspiciously.

"Um..."Dewa says trying to find the right words. "Check what episode its going to be on." He finally says.

Yata checks the guide book and says "Starting from episode 1. It also says here that its going to show all the episode they have."

"Might as well watch it so we can understand it." Eric says as he goes over to Yata and sits next to him.

A few costumers come in and Izumo serves them what they would like. The costumers come and go.

"IZAYA!" The TV screen then shows a blonde man with blue glasses and a bartender's suit. Everyone almost falls from their seat seeing the blonde man looking similar to Izumo. The man was blonde, was wearing a bartenders suit, blue sunglasses, and seemed to smoke as well.

"N-No way!" Yata says in amusement.

"We should totally tell him." Dewa says surprised.

"Yeah but he's busy with the costumers. Maybe later." Chitose says slowly. They all nod in agreement. A few moments later they reveal the man's name.

"Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima." Yata says slowly as commercials go on. The bar was now empty but still opened.

"Yata I found your skateboard on the floor and its going to dirty up my floor. Pick it up and put it somewhere else." Izumo says as he unrolls his sleeves.

Yata ignores him as if he didn't hear him. He checks what episode it was and says "Where on episode 3. I finally memorized that guys name." Yata says 'guy' instead of bartender so Izumo won't get interested in the conversation.

"Yeah me too. I kept forgetting his name." Kamamoto slowly said.

"Yata." Izumo calls out one more time. The conversation continues. "Yata." Still nothing. Yata just ignored him. _What's he planning?_ Izumo thinks. "YATA!" Izumo finally yells out clear and slowly.

"Alright, alright. I hear ya Shizuo." Yata says smiling as the rest try to hold in their laughter.

"Excuse me? Shizuo?" Izumo said confused but you could hear that he was still a little mad.

"Oh sorry...I meant to say.." Yata explains taking a long pause.

"You meant to say what?" Izumo asks.

"Shizu-Chan." Yata says trying to say it like Izaya and with that everyone starts laughing except for Anna who smiles but tries to hide it. Yata picks up his skateboard and puts it on the couch where there's space.

"I don't know what's so funny about that." Izumo mumbles.

"Its..It-s. Hahahaha" Dewa tries to explain but he can't hold in his laughter. It was just too funny what Yata said.

"The anime. Pfft Hahaha!" Chitose says also trying to explain.

Izumo waits so everyone has had their laugh and when it stopped he said "So what was so funny?"

"Watch the anime. Its back on." Yata says as he starts to pay attention to the TV. Izumo walks over to the couch so he can see the TV and removes Yata's skateboard and hands it to Kamamoto who holds it and with the skateboard gone he sits on the space he has.

As the TV plays episode 4 it didn't take Izumo long to understand it and figure out who was Shizuo Heiwajima. When it went to commercials he asked "Okay so I saw the guy. I heard how he yells...so what?"

"He looks exactly like you!" Yata says excitedly.

"That guy looks nothing like me!" Izumo says scooting his body to the side so he could face Yata.

"Yeah he does." Yata says denying what Izumo said.

"Nu-uh" Izumo said sounding like a little kid.

"Uh-hu." Yata chimes in.

"Look. He's blonde. He wears sunglasses. He's wearing a bartender's suit and he smokes just like you!" Eric explains.

_Well Eric doesn't talk much and since he did state that it might be true,but still..._ "You guys are lying." Izumo said still denying it.

"Ask Anna. She won't lie to you" Kosuke said now looking at Anna.

"Okay I will. Anna do I look like Shizuo?" Izumo asks. Anna nods her head. _Well i_t'_s true. Shizuo looks like me. That's not bad. I look handsome I'll give myself that. Oh screw it! I just look like someone in an anime. That AWESOME!_ "Fine I do. I knew that but I just wanted to hear it from you guys." Izumo said smiling.

"You look like Shizuo." Yata said teasing.

"At least I look like someone from an Anime." Izumo makes Yata be quiet.

"Never thought about it like that...that's freakin' EPIC!" Yata says getting out of his seat.

Izumo's phone begins to ring and its Bando and Shohei. "Hello?"

_"Hey how's it going?" Bando says happily._

"Good how's it going over there?" Izumo asks._  
_

_"Good as well." Bando answers._

_"I want to talk to Izumo." Izumo hears Shohei say in the background._

_"W-What? No. Go sit back down." Bando said._

_"Let me see the phone!" Shohei says and then there's grunting and the two guys start arguing._

_"No!" Bando says annoyed._

_"Let me at least see it."Shohei said innocently._

_"Fine. See your seeing it." Bando says teasing._

"How's Mikoto?" Izumo asks. There was no answer for a moment and Izumo began to worry that something might've happened to the two members.

_"Oh he's doing fine. He's recovering faster than we thought." Shohei says winning over to get the phone. _

"And you know this because?" Izumo says relief that there OK.

_"The doctor told us." Shohei said proudly as if he was the one that said it._

"So why did you two call?" Izumo asked. He stood up to go over to the bar's counter so he wouldn't bother the others while they where watching Durarara.

_"To be honest I don't know. Bando called." Shohei answers embarrassed._

_"That's why I should have the phone!"Izumo hears Bando mumble in the background._

_"Fine here." Shohei says handing Bando the phone._

_"I called because our time is up. Don't get me wrong or anything I wold love to stay more but I figured that the rest of the guys would also want to visit." Bando says._

"I see well I'll send Kosuke and Eric immediately. Don't hang up." Izumo said then says "Kosuke...Eric its your turn. Kosuke? Eric?" Izumo calls out. Then they both turned their heads.

"Yeah?" They both asked at the same time.

"Your turn." Izumo said.

They both nod and Eric hesitates to say something but seconds later says it. "Do they have channel 236 over there?"

"Let me ask them." Izumo holds the phone up to his right ear and asks "Do you guys have channel 236?"

_"Yeah. We're watching that channel right now! Why?" Bando asks Izumo._

"Well there watching the anime you guys are watching."

_"That's so cool. You know that Shizuo guy really looks just like you." Bando says and even though Izumo wasn't there to see him he knew he was smiling._

"So I've been told. The guys are going to be over there. So right when they enter the room you guys leave and come over here." Izumo says and motions to Kosuke and Eric to leave already. They respond as a nod and head off running so they wont miss the show.

_"Well see you there." Bando says and hangs up._

With that Izumo hangs up. He sees Yata whisper something to Dewa who was now sitting where Eric was sitting and they both start to laugh softly."What now?"

"Well..Yata says that maybe Shizuo doesn't look like you." Dewa says smiling.

"Okay and?" Izumo says getting annoyed how they kept teasing him.

"He says that maybe _you_ look like Shizuo." Dewa explains and adjusts his glasses.

"I don't get you." Izumo says knowing what they said but trying to figure out how come _he_ looks like Shizuo and Shizuo can't look like him.

"Well its because Shizuo might be your dad and Izaya might be your mom." And again with that Yata and Dewa and the rest start laughing except for Anna who is confused.

"I don't get it. How can Shizuo and Izaya have Izumo? Shizuo and Izaya are both guys." Anna said questioning.

Izumo then gave a glare to Yata and Dewa who where now sweat dropping. "Nice going." He muttered. Anna looked up staring at Izumo who stared down at her smiling. "Well um...it was just a joke."

"What does the joke mean?" Anna asked.

"It means that Izumo is a anime character and he's drawn" Dewa explained quickly only to receive a nod from Anna. "Plus we can't exactly explain it to you."

"Why not?"

"Because." Dewa said.

"Is it a dirty joke?" With that everyone began to panic.

"W-What no! You know how you hear a person say that if you explain a joke then its not funny?" Yata said. Anna just simply nods."Well if you explain it then it won't be funny."

"Anna do you want soup or a sandwich?" Izumo asks going to the kitchen and Anna follows him.

Even though she wasn't hungry and hasn't ate anything she replied "Sandwich."

* * *

**-Time Skip to Izumo and Anna's Shift-  
**

Anna and Izumo where both now sitting in a green couch and watching TV when suddenly a stomach growled.

"Sorry. I haven't ate anything since I was nervous." Izumo said apologizing. "The cafeteria is just downstairs...I'm going to go down there and get something to eat. Want anything?"

Anna simply just shook her head. Izumo sighed. "Well I'm going to buy you milk." Anna just gave Izumo a uncertain look. "Just drink it ok? Or do you want to come a long? I don't think that's a good idea though." Anna decided to stay. "Alright if someone you don't know comes in hide somewhere ok?"With that he was gone.

Anna looked around the room. The walls were white with paintings of well nature some paintings where drawn by kids. There where two paintings in each wall. They where beautiful and there was a TV where Mikoto's bed was facing and next to Mikoto's bed was a green couch that had only two seats. There was four chairs that where red with blue and to Anna's right was a window. The view was of the parking lot. The bathroom was a few feet away from the window. There was also a brown table with four chairs. The one's that where red and blue.

Anna stood up to go look at Mikoto. She was now by his side. "Mikoto." She said with a low voice and if it was his turn to go Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed and then went back to normal. His face now looked peaceful. She stepped back a few feet then the door opened. She looked to see who it was and it was Izumo.

"I got you milk." Izumo said smiling. "I got myself cereal since everything else didn't seem good." He placed the cereal and two small cartons of milk in the blue table."What's wrong?" Izumo asked as he saw that something was bothering Anna.

Then Mikoto grunted and turned himself to the side."Mikoto!" Izumo ran to his side next to where Anna was.

"I wouldn't wake him if I were you." A voice said and shadow started to appear. It finally showed it self. It was the king they saw at the bar! "Remember me?" He said with a laughter and when he stopped there was a small smirk on his lips. He seemed to be floating and his feet weren't touching the ground.

"_You!_" Izumo clenched his fist then released them and put his left hand to the side so he was protecting Anna.

"Now, now I'm not here to hurt you." With that he touched the ground. "All I'm saying is I wouldn't wake him up or be near him if I were you."

"And why's that?" Izumo asked.

"You know he can't see you or hear you...yet. He's in his own little world right now. A dream.." He paused with that and looked at Mikoto. "No. I would more of a _nightmare._"

Chills ran through Izumo's back as he said nightmare. "Tell me something. How did you know that Mikoto was still alive? How did you know we where here? And also what do you want?"

"Let's start with the first question." The king said smiling. "I knew he was still alive because well I could sense him. It was like his **shadow** was still lurking around. Plus I sensed something still in you people. They say that a king could only kill another king but Mikoto was still a live. Munakata is so pathetic and weak. I can't believe he's a king. Suoh didn't die because he still had a little bit of power left. That day where all your powers where 'gone' he just absorbed it so he can stay a live and a few days later guess what? He purposely send you your powers back at some point in the night...you guys didn't know it or feel it or even see it!"

"Alright then. How did you know we where here? We covered our tracks." Izumo asked.

"I know you guys did. But it wasn't _you_ or the other members who led me here." The king then took a step to the side and was now walking towards the window. He stopped when he was now facing the window looking outside. "Mikoto did."

"What do you mean?" Izumo said worrying that what if this man was taking control of Mikoto.

"At some point in the day he's been releasing a lot of power. If you haven't noticed he still hasn't woken up. He's still in his nightmare." He explained with a serious tone.

_Just like when Tatara died and on. He's been having nightmares and he usually released a lot of his power. _Izumo thought then put his hand down since it was getting tired. If he did end up attacking then he'll just block with his body."What about when he wakes up?"

"I wouldn't want to be here when he wakes up. If I were you I wouldn't wake him up, be near him, and I would be cautious. The day he wakes up which is in a couple of days or even hours...he could hurt everyone in this room." With that Izumo began to shake then stopped.

"Last question. What do you want?" Izumo asked and took a step back with Anna.

"To be the only king left." Then his smirk came back.

"What?"

"I want Mikoto to recover, so **I **can be the one that actually killed him. Munakata to actually use his sword through the whole battle. To fight Daikaku and see him fall. And to actually kill and prove that Yashiro is not immortal." With that his smirk began to get bigger. "So I can be the only king left and everyone will know my name! I'll rule every clan there is!"

"I doubt you'll actually succeed." Izumo said."And isn't the silver king dead as well?"

"Your right about the silver king being dead but not the part that I'll fall. The silver king isn't actually dead though. The guy who took control of him is dead. But I get the idea that the day Mikoto sees he's still alive he will try to kill him again to get revenge for his dear dead friend Totsuka Tatara."

"Don't you dare say his name!"" Izumo yelled out.

There's still one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Prepare yourselves for war." And with that he was gone.

Izumo quickly got out his phone and dialed the first person on his mind. Which was Bando.

_"Hello?" _

"Bando, I need you to lock the bar and get everyone here immediately!"

_"What's going on?" Bando said concerned. _

"Just get here. I'll explain later." Izumo then hung up without another word.

"Izumo." Anna said concerned as well. "Is everything going to be okay?"

Izumo forced himself to smile and said "Yeah it's going to be ok. He's just lying."

Anna knew it was a lie.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had writers block. Hope you liked this chapter and please review. I would also like to say Happy Birthday to IRAWRIchigo! Sorry it's a day late. See ya in my next chapter.  
**


End file.
